Tihtipihin
The Tihtipihin is one of the most reoccurring Makamou in the series, a swimming crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back. The Tihtipihin comes in variety of colors: green, red, blue, black. Story The first Tihtipihin sighted attacked people near its saltwater territory with Echo Demon having a hard time fighting a Makamou due as String-instrument Demons are better suited. But Echo Demon managed to destroy the Tihtipihin with his Flame Barrage form. A "freshwater" Tihtipihin was later fought in episode 8, lacking barnacles as it grew up on the river. It attempted to kill a weakened Slashing Demon, but ended up being destroyed by Slashing Demon's Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. During episode 10, Tihtipihin sightings increased with Roaring Demon defeating three in three different areas with his Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. He was briefly overpowered by a red Tihtipihin, but managed to destroy it with Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. A river-type later appeared in episode 14, destroyed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a red Tihtipihin appeared. While the first was destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash, four more appeared & corner them. The three Tihtipihin were destroyed when Slashing Demon once more assumed being a Demon & used his Thunderbolt Beheading Quake to destroy two of them while Echo Demon & Majestic Breath Demon finished the other two off. A golden Tihtipihin later appears, destroyed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. A Tihtipihin appeared during the Black Hills War as depicted in episode 25, fighting Roaring Demon until it was killed by Shining Demon's Violent Tray, Western Demon's Raging Section, & Feathered Demon's Gale. Prince & Princess The Parent Prince & Princess pairs are created to care for the Makamou breed of Tihtipihin. Like their "child", they are able to secrete acid & alter their right hands into crab-claws. Story The first pair in the series are encountered, the Prince was destroyed by Slashing Demon, the Princess later attacked Echo Demon when he was sent to finish the job, killing her with his Demon Fire followed by a punch. Another set later appeared at episode 8, raising their freshwater child until Slashing Demon & Roaring Demon fought them. When the Princess was killed by Slashing Demon's Fierce Cut, the Prince ran for it with the two Demons following, leading them into a trap only to be killed by being impaled by Slashing Demon's guitar. Roaring Demon fought a reddish pair in episode 10, killing them both with one hit from his Thunder. Another pair appear in episode 14, with the Prince destroyed by Roaring Demon's Lightning Fist & the Princess by a kick-version of the attack. Subspecies *Enumclaw Etymology According to Northwest, Nootka, & Puget mythology, Tihtipihin is a deity who is the father of all hermit crabs. According to some sources, he’s also the brother of Kwatee, a cheerfully optimistic god of transformation & improvement.http://www.godchecker.com/pantheon/native-american-mythology.php?deity=TIHTIPIHIN See Also *Bakegani - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Monsters Category:Makamou